


Perspective

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has one foot in each world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Perspective

 

 

I’m not much given to thinking about big things in the course of a usual day. Fact is, I like routine, the security of repetition, having a “regular” way to fall back on.

But in my own way, I think about big things all the time. Really big things - shoots of new green life that mean the earth still believes in spring; the beautiful sigh of a new keg of ale being opened; how roads go there, and back again.

I took a deep breath, and one more step… and was the farthest I had ever been from home.


End file.
